The present invention relates to a vehicle seat arrangement for a motor vehicle and a method for protecting a vehicle occupant. The invention relates also to an airbag arrangement for a motor vehicle.
It is known to integrate a side airbag into a vehicle seat of a motor vehicle, which unfolds during a collision of the vehicle into the space between the vehicle seat and the vehicle side structure.